You Know I'm No Good
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: 1956-57 :: Elena is a popular senior. Damon is a greaser obsessed with her. He aggressively tries to corrupt her. What will she do?
1. Hi, I'm Queen Bee

_'She'll sting you one day.  
Oh, ever so gently, so you hardly even feel it. _  
_Til you fall dead.' _  
_Queen Bee (1955)_

_._

_._

_._

"There's another table for you." Pearl taps my shoulder.

I take a look around the diner and sure enough, he's here, sitting at a booth ten minutes to closing. I see him here more often than I do at home. I wonder if Pearl knows he's my brother. She never mentions it and you can't tell we're related just by looking at us. Something I don't mind, except when girls swoon about him to me. I hate hearing about how 'gorgeous' my brother is in the girl's bathroom.

Jeremy is a troublemaker and the leader of a greaser gang. He's always off to the side smoking a cigarette at the drive-in or wherever else. Today he showed up wearing a white shirt with a flannel button down, cuffed blue 501's, and Converse sneakers. His hair is slicked back to the max. His ear is holding a smoke.

I adjust my pink uniform skirt, grab a notebook and walk over to the corner back booth. Of course, the jerk is with Vicki, he's real gone for her. She is known as the fastest girl at school. There are so many stories about her 'perfect' breasts. It's not a surprise, considering the dresses she wears. Jeremy's friends nicknamed her Jail Bait. She's the only girl in their gang and five years younger than all of them. She is indifferent to my existence. It doesn't matter, I wouldn't dream of becoming friends with her. She's a social reject.

I'm about to take their order when I hear the door ring. I turn to see Tyler and Damon swaggering in to make the scene. Tyler is an obscenely rich idiot. I don't know why Jer likes him. Damon stares at me, the same filthy way he always does. There is something seriously wrong with him. Every time I look at him, he's looking at me. The loser never talks to me, he does it to screw with me. Sometimes I think about telling Jer about his behavior. Would Jer protect his baby sister?

I wait for all of them to sit down before I start jotting down orders. Jer doesn't smile at me or say anything brotherly. He doesn't care that I have to work longer, because he showed up. In his mind, he runs the town, he's cocky like that. There have been times when he's really come through for me, so I can't hate him. We just live in different worlds.

"What do you guys want?"

Jer asks for a burger and Coke, Vicki asks for the same. Tyler wants a Triple-D turkey sandwich, cole slaw, and root beer. I don't bother looking up at Damon. I keep my eyes on the notebook and wait for him to start.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes, steak and eggs, bacon, ham, a large orange juice and a slice of apple pie." Damon rambles off a list of breakfast food. He drives me crazy, why can't he eat breakfast in the morning?

I still don't bother looking up at him. "Is that all?"

"Hmm, coffee too." He drawls out.

Again, who the hell orders coffee at 10? He's like a damn vampire.

I nod and walk away without another word.

I take a seat on a bar stool while waiting for their food to come out. I am so tired. I had school and cheer practice before my 7 hour shift. I'm dreading Mr. Tanner's homework. We are racing through books in Honors English. God, I'm counting down the days to graduation. Every day I look in the mail for my acceptance letter to Wesleyan. All of my teachers assure me that I have nothing to worry about. Most people consider me Queen Bee, a title I don't mind much. I'm the valedictorian, head cheerleader, and the Red Cross club president. Whatever happens, I'm not staying around this sorry town like my brother. I'm getting out of Virginia. It's rough living in the south, while all these debates about civil rights go on. It was so hard to attend school last year, it kept opening and closing.

The cook rings the bell, I say a little blessing for the speed, and pick up the food. It takes me a few rounds back and forth, since Damon ordered a lot. I manage to not spill anything on the floor. I am prone to be a klutz on occasion, especially when I'm tired like right now.

I'm not excited to ask the next question. "Do you guys need anything else?"

Jeremy glances at everyone, but no one needs anything extra. I restrain from skipping with happiness to fill out their check.

It's nearly 11 at night by the time all of them finish eating. I estimate getting home around midnight. Jeremy walks out with his arm around Vicki, he doesn't bother saying thanks or goodbye. I know he isn't going to be home tonight. Through the window, I see Jer put his leather jacket on Vicki's shoulders. He's predictably stopping for a smoke. Tyler leaves shortly after. The three of them hang for a bit outside before cruising. Damon is the last customer in the diner.

I reluctantly walk over to the booth to pick up the dirty plates. Damon is taking his time with the pancakes. While he chews, I can feel his eyes on me, like I'm his next meal or something. I glare at him in disgust. I nearly curse when my hand starts to shake the plates. With one look, he has a way of working up my nerves. He smirks noticing my body reacting. I hate his stupid smirk. I want to slap it right off his face. If I wasn't such a lady, I would do it.

I stare at the clock waiting for my shift to be over. If only I had a coin for the jukebox to keep me awake. We just got a lot of great new records in. Getting to hear the latest of Elvis makes working here a treat. It takes Damon twenty minutes to finish eating. I'm at the front counter in a near catatonic state. My elbow is propped, with my hand supporting my face. Suddenly he is in front of me, less than a foot away. I glance up to find his blue eyes are overwhelming me.

I look at him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What do you want?" Yeah, I'm rude, but whatever. I'd like to get out of here sometime tonight.

He smirks extra cheeky. "I want to give you a ride home."

My mouth almost drops open. I don't know what to say. We never talk, every day he stares at me, but words are never exchanged. This is so strange. I try and think of something to say. I don't want to be in a car with him. I barely understand anything about him.

"No thanks... I have to stay here and clean up." I try and sound sincere.

Of course, my luck, Pearl is eavesdropping.

She joins our conversation. "Sweetie, I'll let you go home now. It's way past your shift time. I'll see you tomorrow."

I'm surprised she's letting me go. She runs the diner very tight. I've learned never to be late for work.

"Uh okay, great." I say without looking at Damon. I take off my apron and grab my books.

I come around the counter and he's still there. I realize for the first time how much taller he is than me. I'm tiny compared to him. I like his body, wait, he's a greaser. I can't like his body. I approach him hesitantly, leaving a reasonable distance between us.

"You don't have to take me home. It's not a big deal, I like walking." I hope to sound convincing.

"Yes, I do. It's late. You never know what goes bump in the night." He smiles. I've never seen him smile before. This night keeps getting more unusual.

I shrug in defeat and let him lead the way. I don't know what type of car he drives. We walk over to the parking lot in the back of the diner. I refuse to admire his butt in his black jeans. For a second, he's running around, because he forgot to open the car door for me. I almost laugh at his awkwardness. No doubt, he's a guy that takes girls necking, but never on dates. It's obvious.

I like his car... fine, I love his car. I love its glossy blue paint job. It's my favorite shade of blue. But really, most greasers have nice cars. Except Jer, he drives a clunker, because he's usually on a motorcycle. I don't know how he managed to get the bread to buy it.

I breathe in the scent of Damon's leather seats. I know his car is brand new from its smell. There isn't a hint of cigarette smoke in the car. That's pretty rare for a greaser. He takes off his leather jacket and tosses it on the back seat. I sit down nearly hugging the window, trying to put a lot of distance between our bodies. I think Damon notices, because he lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm not going to bite... much." He says lewdly glancing at the gap.

I shiver at his language. I don't bother replying. Girls shouldn't reply to crass comments. I don't have to be around him for long. I live some 10 short blocks away from the diner. I either walk or ride my bicycle to work.

Every time he steers a turn, I see his muscles move through his white shirt. His arms look strong. I consider him more of a man, than a boy. He smells pretty good. He smells really fresh.

When he pulls up to my house, I make fast to get out of there. I say thanks for the ride and grab at the handle.

"Elena." He says in a husky voice, pausing my getaway.

My name rolls off his tongue in a sinful manner. I feel feverish.

I glance at him, but not for long. I can't look at him for long periods of time. "Yeah?"

He leans a little closer to me. I can't read the expression on his face. "I wanna take you out this weekend."

I'm silent for a second surprised by his prompt. "I'm not going out with you."

I don't bother waiting for a reaction. I'm sure the rejection meant nothing to him. He's brought plenty of girls to the diner. I get out of the car and slam the door. I don't look back as I walk up the porch.

Doesn't he know? Good girls like me don't spend time with greasers.


	2. Two Brothers & Me

_'How do you say my brother has a lovely girl?'_

_'Mon frere a une gentille petite amie.'_

_'And how do you say I wish I were my brother? Why are you looking at me that way?'_

_'All night I've had a terrible impulse to do something.'_

_'Never resist an impulse, Sabrina, especially if it's terrible.'_

_Sabrina (1954)_

_._

_._

_._

Three days have passed since Damon asked me out. I've been avoiding him ever since. At the diner, I've been making Pearl's daughter, Anna serve the greasers. She worships my brother. She talks my ear off about Jer. She says his 'stunning' dark eyes are a passionate abyss. She would clean his room just to be near him. It's hopeless, because I doubt Jer even sees her. Jer likes tough girls. Girls that swear too much and never wear decent length dresses. It's a known fact, he never flirts with virgins.

Greasers get a rap for getting girls pregnant. There are town stories about ruined her girls that were sent to boarding schools. I'm grateful Jer isn't included in those rumors. He's smart about going all the way. Damon on the other hand, I've heard questionable rumors, but nothing concrete.

Like usual, I had cheer practice after school, I finished around 4. I'm not expected to time-in at the diner. I'm lucky to have Friday nights off. Unfortunately, I won't be seeing my friends at the roller rink tonight. I have too much studying to finish before Monday. With a heavy heart, I'm walking down the sidewalk in the direction of Stefan's house. Stefan is the teen dream. However, I'm not a part of his fan club. We happen to be in the same social circle. We're often together for lunch or spending time in town. If I'm Queen Bee, then he's certainly King, but I'm not interested in going steady with him. He's been in Mystic Falls for two years and he's always been ditzy. It's not an attractive trait.

Mid-way through my walk, I hear a perfect whistle, but I don't turnaround. Good girls don't respond to catcalls. I hear my name being called, but I refuse to stop walking. I continue my progress on the sidewalk. I know the voice calling me belongs to Damon. He doesn't sound like anyone else I know. Within seconds later, he pulls up next to me, he's driving slowly following my pace. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice he has the top down.

"You're ignoring me." He says clearly annoyed.

I roll my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I called you six times."

He's been calling twice a day. I fake not knowing he did. "I never got the messages." I reply in a cool voice.

"Yeah, right." He says sarcastically. "You haven't been serving my table at the diner."

I try not to smile. "Pearl does have other waitresses."

"Why are you ignoring me?" He demands.

I finally turn to address him face on. I pause for a second because he's ruthlessly handsome. The sun is hitting his black hair making it shiny like onyx. "I don't think about you. Why would I bother ignoring you?"

I see his face harden at my words. I hope my words are enough to make him drive away.

"Why are you being like this, doll?"

"Not your doll. You're a greaser, that's why."

"What about your brother? You accept him." He says like he's trying to remind me.

"The key word is brother. He's blood. He takes care of me."

He's silent for a few moments. I bet he's trying to think of a new strategy. He should understand that all his efforts will be futile. His car continues to follow me down the road. I am grateful we are in a deserted area, otherwise this spectacle would be humiliating.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

I laugh, because he's going to get a kick out of my answer. "Your house."

"You were coming to see me?" He asks disbelieving.

"Dream on. I need to visit Stefan."

He's silent again. "Let me give you a ride. It would silly for you to walk when I'm right here."

He has a point. If I set aside my pride, I'll get there faster. I stop walking and turn to him. "Fine." I say like I'm the one doing the favor.

He stops the car and opens the passenger door. He takes the textbooks out of my hands and sets them down. I take a seat and pull down my cheerleading skirt. I don't want him getting any funny ideas. As we drive along the road, there is an awkward silence between us. I can't take it any longer and ask to turn on the radio. There a few good songs on air, but most of them were washed out.

I involuntarily squeal when one of my favorite songs come on. He turns to me with a bemused expression on his face. I sink into the leather seats. I'm definitely blushing. I can feel it.

"What happened?" He asks with a smug smirk.

"This is one of my favorite songs." I say matter-of-factly. I'm trying to justify the cause of the girly fit.

"You like Johnny?" He asks in surprise, recognizing Cash's single, 'Walk The Line'.

"Are you really best friends with Jer? Do you guys have anything in common? I mean besides, girls and cars..." I ask with a raise brow.

"I'd rather die for your brother than my own, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Jer buys every Johnny Cash single. He's cool enough to share music with me."

Damon makes a sound of understanding.

"Gosh, Jer is supposed to take me to a concert. I'll murder him in his sleep if he backs out."

Damon laughs at my words, while he drives the car around the boarding house. Joseph Salvatore keeps a steady amount of tenants staying in the house. Damon and Stefan share a private apartment in the house, with a back door entrance.

Damon parks the car and jumps out of his seat to open my door. I notice he's carrying my books. I try to grab them from him, but he won't have any of it. He motions for me to lead the way to the door. I turn the knob, but the door won't open. I pout wondering if Stefan is home. He told me he would be.

Damon uses his keys and holds the door open for me. I walk in and hear the shower running. I'm relieved that Stefan is home. Damon sets my books down on the kitchen counter and grabs a beer from the fridge. He pops the cap and turns to me. "You can stay in here, but I'd rather you come with me to the living room."

I'm indecisive of what to do. Damon has a way of making me feel uncomfortable. Ever since I started at the diner six months ago, he's been staring at me without saying a word. Then boom, this week he's suddenly Mr. Chatterbox. I'm still mystified why he assumed I would go out with him. I've never flirted with him, at least I don't think I have.

I keep a reasonable distance between us as I walk behind him. He decides to sit on the large couch. I end up on the lumpy chair in the corner. I figure I'd be safer from any of his moves. He plays with the television looking for something and stops on the Dodger's baseball game.

"Do you like baseball?" He asks casually.

I laugh at his question motioning to my uniform. "I cheer for all of the sports."

"Are you-" He pauses taking a sip of his beer. He looks like he's bracing for something. "Are you going steady with my brother?"

I look at him confused by the sudden topic change. Then again, it's kinda on topic, Stefan is the top athlete at Robert E. Lee High. He is the captain of three varsity sports: football, basketball and baseball.

"No, he's not my beau." I confess the truth with an even voice.

"Then why are you here? On a Friday night?"

I don't like his tone with me. He sounds abrasive. "Oh come on, we share all the same friends. He's also my biology partner."

Stefan saunters in hearing the voices in the living room. His hair is still wet, but he looks clean and presentable. I have never seen a wrinkle on any of his clothes. He is boyishly cute.

He spots me instantly in the room. He sends me a large smile. "Elena."

"Hi Stefan." I sound friendly.

"Oh." A look of shame that crosses Stefan's face. "I forgot, we have an exam don't we?"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. He's having one of his ditzy moments, so typical of him. It makes me mad he doesn't need to worry about college. He has a free ride to any Ivy with the exception of Harvard and Yale. Damn, men have it too easy.

"I have a date." Stefan bites his lip in worry.

It's ridiculous how amused Damon is by the situation. His eyes keep going back and forth watching me unravel. I'm clearly mad at Stefan.

"Okay, then. I guess, give me a ride home on the way to your date." I say awkwardly. This is awful, I wasted a lot of time coming over. In the back of my mind, I wonder who he's going out with tonight. I'll ask him later.

"Of course." Stefan says with an apologetic smile that does nothing for me. He runs back to his room to resume grooming. His 'finished' hair reminds me of my old Ken doll.

I'm cursing under my breath at Stefan's stupidity. It's certain, the Salvatore brothers are ruining my life.

Without warning, Damon stands up from the couch. I watch him with wide eyes as he prowls over to me. He's giving me that filthy look. The one where he wants to eat me. I squeeze my thighs with my hands in reaction. He takes a seat on the arm of my chair. He's leaning over me. I feel trapped. I should get up right away. Oh God, I'm somehow frozen in place.

I swallow. "What do you want?" I try and sound strong, but I'm not sure it came out that way.

To my mortification, he starts touching me. His hand is running through my hair.

"Damon. Stop. Go away." This side of him worries me.

"Don't wanna." He grins lewdly. He's completely invading my personal space.

His hand drops down from my hair until it rests on my face. He moves my face, so we're staring at each other. If he kisses me, I'll slap him so hard, he'll see stars. Hell, he'll see a constellation.

He is caressing my cheek with his hands. His hands are softer than I would have guessed. "Looks like your evening is free, doll." He says in a seductive voice.

"Just because Stefan won't study with me, doesn't mean I'm not going to study." I'm glaring at him.

He rolls his eyes at me. "It's like 5. Don't tell me you plan on studying past 10?"

"Probably not."

"Go out with me tonight." He demands.

"No." I frown in irritation.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

He looks at me seriously. "That's because you don't know what you're missing."

My body can't stand him this close. He's making my heart race and I don't like it. I move his hand away from my face and stand up from the chair. He follows my movements and stands up with me. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him. I don't understand why he's doing this to me.

"You don't know how to treat a girl like me." I spit out venomously.

He's wants to argue, but I press my hand against his solid chest. "Get off me or I'll make you get off."

He looks at me amused. He thinks I'm joking. He leans in to kiss me. I kick his shin with all my strength. I kick decently, because I'm a cheerleader. He yells in pain. I run from his arms to the kitchen. I grab my books and make my way out the door. My breathing is ragged as I lean against the wall outside. I barely believe I kicked him. I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed by my behavior. Inside, I can hear yelling, it sounds like Stefan and Damon are fighting about me. I'll feel bad if Stefan gets a black eye. And worse, Jer will be on my case if Damon gets hurt.


	3. Wild Boys

_'What are they fighting about?'_

_'Don't know. Don't know themselves, probably.'_

_The Wild One (1953)_

_._

_._

_._

The rest of my weekend passed without any interruptions. On Sunday, Stefan came over after morning mass. We ate breakfast together and hit the books for biology. Stefan asked Damon to back off. Stefan is also baffled by Damon's new found infatuation. Stefan says Damon has never acted this way before with any other girls. It's very difficult to understand what's going on in Damon's head.

On Monday, the biology test went swell. Stefan thought it was easy and he didn't even study that much. The rest of the week is a blur in my head. At the diner, I started serving the greasers again, and Damon returned to his normal behavior. Normal as in, I always catch him staring at me. We didn't talk at all during the week, I figure Stefan's chat had something to do with it.

Tonight was the big football game against Grove Hill, our longtime rival school. I cheered my heart out on the field. Stefan was able to complete the last final touchdowns needed to win the game. Our school went crazy at the end of the game. Everyone in town looks forward to Friday nights, because of the game and parties. I'm getting ready to make my way over to Matt's house. His mom is never around, so he's the party monster of our school. Matt and I have an odd friendship, because his sister Vicki is going with my brother. I'm pretty sure Jer sleeps there more than my house.

My best friend Caroline is driving me to Matt's. She's hanging out on the field, still wearing her cheer uniform. There's been talk about Matt and her. Supposedly, he's giving her his varsity jacket and making things official. She's really excited about it, he would be her first boyfriend.

I'm walking through the hallways at school in the direction of the front exit. I went in to grab my purse from the lockers. I wish there was more lights on in the school, it's eerie to walk around in the dark. Around the corner, I can hear boys talking. I think they're greasers, but they're not 'my' greasers. Jer's gang doesn't hang out at games or anywhere near the school. I'm going to lean against a classroom door and try to figure out who they are. I can hear their footsteps coming closer. Their voices are getting louder. It sounds like they're planning to vandalize the school. When they step into the light, I'll probably know who they are. I squint my eyes to see the face of the tall greaser.

Damn, this is bad, it's Frederick of The Double-Sixes. The Double-Sixes are a gang from Grove Hill. They're well known for hosting illegal gambling parties. I'm not sure if they carry switchblades or not. I'm nervous and I don't know what to do. I want to walk away slowly from the scene. I start walking in the opposite direction and I can hear them catcalling me. I don't turnaround, so I hear them running over. Frederick corners me, so he's in front, and I'm trapped. The rest of the guys surround me, I count six total.

"I know you. You're Jeremy's little sister." Frederick says with a sinister smile.

I cross my arms to appear confident. "Then you should know to leave me alone."

Frederick shakes his head. "Your brother did a nasty thing to me last week."

I have no idea what Jer did. I'm not the gang's note taker or something. "I don't know about that, but I'll tell you where he is." I feel weird for being a fink, but they're asking for trouble.

"We should rough her up a bit." Another greaser suggests. I'm fairly certain his name is Noah.

"Ya, we'll consider it a welcome gift from the BBBs." A greaser standing in the back of me says and grabs my waist.

The thing I hate about greaser gangs is the rivalries. Jer's gang The Black Blood Brothers focuses on cars, not fighting or public vandalism. All of Jer's boys work at his repair shop.

I'm trying to get the greaser off of me, but he won't budge. He's very strong. I start stomping on his feet, so he'll loosen his grip. It works and I'm running away. Another greaser tries to grab me, so I deck him with my purse. I know I'm making them only more hot and bothered. I can hear them running after me. I don't even have a chance to be scared, this is pure adrenaline running in my veins. One guy is fast enough to catch up to me. He slams me against a wall and tries to take off my uniform. I'm almost having a hissy, but I keep my cool, I bite him hard and keep running. They're not giving up. All six of them are still tailing me, I hear Frederick trying to fire up the guys. I need to find the fastest way to the street, I need to be around people. They won't molest me with an audience watching.

I remember that there's a fire staircase around the corner. I run to it and I start going down the steps. The Double-Sixes are coming down with me. I'm so scared, everything is going down the tubes. There's no one around to help me. Oh God, I'm falling down. I'm yelling out in pain. I think my ankle is sprained. The pain is excruciating. I can't stop the tears that are running down my face. Frederick stares at me, while I'm crying, but he doesn't do anything to help me.

He turns around to address the gang. "Damn, she's really hurt. We need to get out of here. I don't want to deal with any cops." They all approve of his decision and in less than a minute, I can't hear them anymore.

I wipe the tears off my face. I need to calm down. The greasers are gone. I have to figure out a way to get out of her. I grab the railing to stand up. I'm in so much pain, I feel like I'm dying. There's only floor left to the street. I need to be brave and go down. I'm going to hop down the stairs on my good leg. I'm crying again because of the pain, but I'm making it down. In seven more steps, I'll be out of here.

The hardest part is getting the door open. It's usually heavy for me and now it will be worse, since I can't stand right. I'm pushing and pushing, but I can't open it. I can hear people talking on the other side. "Help! I'm stuck in here! Please open the door!" I yell a couple of times. I don't think anyone knew where the yelling was coming from.

A girl opens the door, she looks familiar, I think she's a Junior. She knows who I am. She's asking me a million questions and I'm not answering. I tell her to stop talking.

"Do you know my brother?" I ask.

The girl nods. "Of course, he's like the dreamiest greaser ever and I hate greasers."

I roll my eyes. "I need a favor, can you go to Pearl's and deliver him a message?"

She's enthusiastic about helping me. She agrees to do whatever I ask.

"I need you to say this exactly: The Double-Sixes are at the high school looking for trouble. They went after Elena and she's hurt. She needs a doctor." I tell her slowly.

"Okay, yeah I can do that." She smiles.

"Tell him where you found me." I tell her before she runs off.

I look around the front of the school for any of my friends. Caroline isn't around, looks like she left me on my own. I'm pretty mad at her. I spot Ben, he's one of Stefan's friends on the team. "Ben!" I call out to him.

I see him looking around until he can find me. I wave asking him to come over. He walks up in a fit about my condition. I tell him I'm okay. I ask him to carry me to a bench. It's painful, but he manages to sit me down.

I decide to wait for 10 minutes to see what will happen with Jer. Pearl's is only a few blocks away from the school. Ben sits down on the bench next me, he's talking my ear off. He's offering to drive me to the hospital. I explain that I'm waiting for someone.

Ben's chatter helps the time pass faster. My heart jumps when I see Damon's shiny blue car. Damon gets out of the car, but Jer isn't with him. He runs over to me. I can see Ben shifting on the bench out of the corner of my eye. He's probably wary of greasers. Most of the high school jocks are anti-greaser.

For some reason, I can tell Damon wants to talk to me in private. I tell Ben that I'm fine and that he should continue with his night.

"Uh, are you sure?" Ben asks, glaring at Damon.

"Of course, he's Stefan's older brother." I say with a smile.

Ben is amazed by my words. I guess he didn't know that Stefan lives with a greaser. Ben nods and awkwardly leaves after I thank him for his help.

Suddenly, Damon picks me up off the bench. I shriek in surprise. I wrap my hands around his neck. He's carrying me like it's nothing. He must be in great shape or something. I realize that I need to stop ogling and start questioning.

"Damon. Why are you here? Where's Jer?"

"Your brother asked me to take care of you, while he took care of The Double-Sixes."

"He went alone?" I ask in shock.

"Some of the guys went with him. He'll be fine." Damon pauses with a pensive expression on his face. "Your brother is ruthless. Now that something happened to you, he's not going to show any mercy."

I don't know how to react to something like that.

It takes a little crafty maneuvering to get me in the car, but Damon figures it out. He goes around to the driver side and turns to me. "What do you want to do, doll?"

"I need to go the hospital. I think my ankle is sprained." I say with a pout. I hope it's not broken.

"Is your father working tonight?" He asks.

My eyes widen at his question. I completely forgot about my father. "Yeah, he'll be around somewhere."

Damon's eyebrows furrow. "What are you going to fess up?"

"That I fell down the stairs at school."

Damon nods in approval and turns the car on. We drive in the direction of the hospital.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" I ask him wanting to know the full story.

Damon lets out a small sigh. "Revenge. They want revenge."

"Revenge for what exactly?" I'm a little scared to hear the answer, but I need to know.

"Jeremy boosted some of their cars. He brought them back to the shop and cut them up for parts. It was a clean swipe, there's no proof tracing it to your brother."

I groan hearing the answer.

"It was wrong of them to put you in the middle." Damon says sincerely. I can hear an edge of protectiveness in his voice.

"They wanted to..." My voice cracks. "Feel me up."

Damon grips the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles change shades. "I figured that's what the freaks wanted with you."

I admit this is a strange situation. While Damon has been trying to steal a kiss, I know he would never outright molest me. The Double-Sixes seemed capable of taking my virginity. I shudder at the thought.

The car pulls up to the hospital and Damon finds an open parking spot. He walks around the car to pick me up.

"You're really strong." I mumble accidentally what I was thinking.

An adorable smirk crosses Damon's face. "That's why Jeremy sent me."

As we go through the various hallways, everyone in the hospital is staring at us. I laugh realizing how odd we must look, a greaser carrying a cheerleader. It must be quite the unusual sight.

At the emergency desk, I ask if my father is on the floor. I explain to the nurse what's going on. She says he's with a patient, but he'll see me after. I nod okay and Damon takes me to the waiting room.

I roll my eyes when Damon doesn't let me have my own chair. Instead, I'm sitting on his lap. I feel weird being on top of him, I've never let any of my past dates get this far with me. His right hand is out open on my right thigh. I look at his hand in disapproval and move it to my waist. He chuckles a bit at me. He frowns at me and I'm confused, but he proceeds to wipe tears from my face. I didn't even know I was crying. I blush at his treatment. "Your father will fix you up, doll." He says in a gentle voice.

I see my father standing at the emergency desk and I point him out. Damon carries me over to see him. My father is surprised to see Damon, he knows we're not friends. Damon calls my father Dr. Gilbert, but my father says Grayson is fine. I thought their interaction was charming. It doesn't take long to finish my examination. I was correct, my ankle is sprained. I groan hearing that I won't be able to do anything for three weeks. Damon seems to share my disappointment about the recovery time. With a wrapped ankle plus a bottle of Morphine pills, I'm ready to go home.

The real kicker about this situation is that I live on the second floor of my house. I'm turning into the princess stuck in the tower. Damon carries me up to my room, he seems really distracted. Probably because it's his first time in my room. The night is loaded with firsts. He's the first boy in my room other than Stefan and Matt, I consider them like second brothers.

I ask Damon nicely to go downstairs for a glass of water. I want to take my pills and make the pain go away. I take his absence as a chance to take off my uniform. Since I'm not wearing stockings, it is fairly easy to undress. I throw on an extra-large shirt and wiggle around my bed. I'm not in the mood to try and brush my teeth. When Damon reenters the room, he is amused by the wiggling. I explain that I want to get under the covers. In a second, he folds down the bed for me. I notice him eyeballing my near naked body as I cover myself up. I hate being this weak girl.

I screw open the pills and take three. I thank Damon for his help and tell him to go home. He argues for a bit and I allow him to stay until I fall asleep. It's very unnerving having him stand over my bed. I don't have any chairs in my room, it's not like I was expecting to have visitors. Against my better judgment, I invite him to sit on my bed. He tries to go under the covers with me, but I slap his hands away. "Damon! Over the covers!" I shriek horrified. He laughs at me, but complies with my terms. I don't want to give him a reason to have a horny moment.

He notices a torn up copy of 'Catcher In The Rye' on my nightstand. He picks it up and checks out my various bookmarks. To my surprise, he wants to talk about the novel. I try to keep up with the conversation, but I know the pills are kicking in. I'm suddenly in Drug Happyland, Morphine is amazing that way. I'm flying high, everything is perfect, I'm so happy. I hope Damon knows the pills are doing the talking, my voice should give it away. Thanks to my babble, I end up confessing that my favorite chapter is 13.

Damon flips to it and remembers the storyline. "The prostitute chapter?"

I confirm with a goofy smile on my face. I go on talking about Holden, how he's hot and intense. I'm not sure what I'm talking about anymore. Except I say something that I'll live to regret, I blurt out that I would loose my virginity to Holden. I don't turn to see Damon's reaction. I'm getting far too sleepy, my eyelids are barely hanging on. Clearly not in the right I mind, I decide to cuddle with Damon. I feel his body tense at the physical content, but he goes along with it. I feel his arms go around me as I crash. My Knight In Shining Grease.


	4. There's A Greaser In My Bed

_'I put myself in your place and I felt that you wanted to be kissed.'_

_'You put yourself in the wrong place. I have no desire to be kissed by you or anyone else.'_

_'Don't be silly. Everybody wants to be kissed, even philosophers.'_

_Funny Face (1957)_

_._

_._

_._

'What is going on?', I'm wondering as I open my tired eyes. I squint at the sunlight streaming through the large window in my room. I look over at the clock on the nightstand, it's twenty past eight. I can hear Jeremy fighting with Damon outside my door. Oh God, I guess Damon stayed the night with me. He was supposed to leave. I can hear the conversation perfectly, because they're so damn loud.

"What the hell? I didn't ask you to sleep with her!"

"Cool it Jeremy, I nodded off. It was an accident." Damon sounds calm considering the situation.

"This is your last accident with my baby sister." Jeremy says in his 'I'm in charge' voice.

"She's funny. I like spending time with her." Damon thinks I'm funny? Is he serious? I guess he's not going to confess about the kissing attempts.

"She's a riot, but you're gonna have to get over that." Jer replies not impressed. I bet he's rolling his eyes.

"I thought you trusted me?" Damon is trying to guilt trip my brother, but it's not going to work. I try it all the time.

"Get with it! I know you, man. My sister isn't fast like other girls. You can't do the backseat bingo with her." I blush hearing my brother talk like that. I forget if backseat bingo is necking in a car or having sex in a car, I'll remember to ask Caroline later.

"She wouldn't let me do that."

"Damn right, she has a brain." Jeremy pauses. I can hear him pacing in the hallway. "Enough. It's good you're here, 'cause I was gonna call you. I can't go to the shop, I need you to open today."

"I wanna say bye to her." Damon tries to make a move for my door knob.

"No! Push off. I mean it." I hear my brother moving him down the hall. Clearly, Jer is exasperated by the situation.

I'm waiting in bed for Jer to come in. It takes him a few minutes, before he knocks on my door. I tell him to come in. I scan his body for injuries. The right side of his face is covered with dry blood. It looks like he lost a lot of blood. I gasp in shock. "Oh Jer! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine it looks worse than it hurts. It's a shame my mug won't look sharp for awhile." He says with a cocky smirk trying to be funny. "What's your deal?"

I look down at my ankle under the covers. "My ankle is sprained. Father says it's going to take three weeks to heal."

Jer freezes at my words. He cracks his knuckles. "Father fixed you? What did you fess up?"

"That I fell down the stairs."

He nods. I know he didn't want me to mention the gang. He stares at the ceiling letting out a deep breath. "You have every right to hate me, but I'm sorry. I really am. I love you." He says sincerely.

I don't hate my brother, but I am mad at him. If he wasn't a gangster, then I wouldn't be hurt. I look at him seriously. "What went down last night? Be straight with me."

He takes a seat on the edge of my bed and faces me. "I broke Frederick's jaw with my brass knuckles." He confesses nonchalantly. He shows no remorse. Maybe Damon is right, my brother is ruthless. I never want to see my brother in a fight. I wouldn't be able to look at him the same way.

"You're off the wall." I respond with wide eyes.

He continues with the story. "Yeah. I also knocked Noah's knees using a metal bat. The other guys ran. Cowards."

"What happened to you?" I scan him over better, now that he's on my bed. His shirt has some tears, but he looks fine.

"This is the worst of it." He says pointing to the split eyebrow. It needs to be sewn up. It's pretty serious, I can almost see bone. "Some heat broke us up."

Damn, another mark for Jer on his record. "Say what? Did they catch you?"

"Yeah, I was in joint this morning. Tyler posted bail.

I roll my eyes. "Must be handy having a rich friend."

"He's one of my boys." He says with a shrug.

We're silent for a few minutes. We're both thinking about our intense nights. I start back up with a sheepish grin. "I heard what you said to Damon."

Jer groans, he's so not excited to discuss it. "What was that about? I check on you and he's in your bed."

"I remember talking to him last night." I say with an even voice.

"I don't want him around you." He says with a grave expression on his face.

"Why?" I ask annoyed with my arms crossed. I hate it when he tries to control my life.

"He's not a good guy."

I laugh at his reasoning. "Neither are you."

Jer frowns, because I'm right. "That doesn't rank, sorry. I'm family."

"Damon is a little..." I can't pick a word to describe him. "I trust him not to hurt me."

Jer looks at me curiously. His eyes narrow at me. "Do you have a crush on him?"

My eyes go wide at his words. I try not to blush. "That's ridiculous. We're becoming friends, I guess."

"I don't want him in your bed. It's too close to home." I've never seen him this uncomfortable. He looks ill.

I nod in understanding. "I get it."

"If he hurts you, I swear to God, I'll kill him. You're my sister."

I know he's serious. He wouldn't think twice about killing him. Best friend or not, family comes first. "I'm sure you warned him."

"Yeah." He bites his lip and looks away. He's silent again, I think he's depressed. He has blue period days. I pray he doesn't spend the day drinking. "I'm gonna roll and get breakfast delivered for you."

It's lame being stuck in my room. I'll be living off delivery food. My father and brother are rarely home for more than a few hours. An idea crosses my mind. "Can you bring a phone up here?"

"Yeah, the kitchen phone." He agrees, while walking out my door.

"Cool, thanks Jer." I shout out to him in appreciation. He waves me off.

Once I finished breakfast, I took my next dose of Morphine and nodded off. I didn't wake up until Caroline came to visit. She was wearing Matt's varsity jacket. I guess it happened, she's going steady with him. I bet they're going to win prom court. She threw a fit about last night. Her mom, the sheriff, dished about arresting Jeremy. She said her mom doesn't want us to be friends. She fought with her mom, but we're okay for now.

I'm glad she visited because I needed to take a bath. It was awkward, since she's not strong, but I was able to wash up. I changed into a thin dress and we gossiped for about two hours.

Nearly right after she left, Stefan visited me. He's going to deliver my homework from school this week. Father wants me to miss one week, then switch to crutches for the following two weeks. When I return to school, Stefan will carry my books for me. We have most of the same classes. I assume he won't mind driving me home either. He didn't stay for long, but he'll be back tomorrow after mass. We're going to have our usual breakfast.

The rest of my day was dull. I'm in dire need of new books. Even worse, I don't have a television or record player in my room. I'm going crazy up here. It's close to midnight now, but I'm not remotely tired. I'm leaning against the headboard holding my diary. I've been doodling for the past hour.

I jump slightly, because of a loud strange noise. Where is it coming from? I try and concentrate, it sounds like scratching. I notice my window is shaking. I'm scared, I know there isn't a storm outside. My eyes go wide as a hand moves the window up. I don't know what to do, I can't leave my room. "Hello?" I call out hesitantly.

Damon's head pops through the window. It's official, he's out of his mind. "Elena. You're awake." He says casually, while entering my room.

My eyes scan his appearance. Like always, his hair is swept up in a pompadour. He's wearing a black fitted pearl-snap shirt with black cuffed jeans and silver leather creepers. "Did you expect me to be sleeping?" I ask as he stands next to my bed.

He shrugs, not giving me an actual answer. I roll my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know... I wanna see how you're feeling."

I glance over at the window. "What's with the romeo entrance?"

"Your front door was locked. I didn't want to ring the bell." He answers with a smirk.

"Cause you're avoiding Jeremy?"

Damon pales at my question. It's like he got caught stealing from the cookie jar. "You know?"

"He says you're no good for me. And he'll kill you if I get hurt." I laugh, but then I glare at him. "You weren't supposed to spend the night."

"Ah ah! You curled up to me. I didn't want to disturb you." He says smugly.

"You know I was bombed, right?"

Damon ignores my comment. He glances at the bathroom door, which connects to Jer's room. "Is he home?"

"He's at Vicki's house."

He smiles at my answer. I watch him kick the creepers off his feet. Damn, he's going to stay, my palms are becoming sweaty. It looks like he's still persistent about this infatuation.

He lays down next to me on the bed. I turn to face him on my side, I look at him in anticipation. He looks especially handsome tonight. "Damon. What are you doing?"

"Having fun with you." He says with a smirk. He reminds me of an excited little kid.

"You can't stay the night." I say seriously.

He pouts at me. "Your brother won't catch me."

"What about yours? Stefan will be here."

"Why?" He asks, shifting rather uncomfortable.

"He eats breakfast with me on Sundays."

"Tsk. It makes no difference."

"I-" I try to protest him sharing my bed, but it's no use. He grabs my face in his hands and completely distracts me. He scoots closer to my body. "Damo-"

He doesn't let me talk. "Shush. Please don't turn me down. Hmm, you can ask me to stop, if I go fast." He whispers mischievously. His blue eyes are burning into me.

I blush at his words, but I don't agree or disagree. My non-reaction is the green light he needs. I gasp as his lips meet mine. He smiles against mine. His left hand moves up to tangle in my hair. He moves until my hand can rest on his chest. He takes my bottom lip and sucks on it. I love how he feels. I can't believe this is happening.

There's a shock running through my body as his tongue touches mine. His hand moves from my hair to my back. He pushes us closer together. Damon is surrounding me, all I feel, all I see is him. I love how his solid body feels against me. I can feel his strength. I'm loosing myself in his embrace.

I don't know what time it is. I've lost my common sense. My eyes pop open, when he stops kissing me. My tongue licks my lips, I know they are swollen. He moves down my neck, the kisses are more forceful. I like the neck kisses better than the previous ones. I catch myself moaning in pleasure, I feel so wild. I'm acting like a bad girl, but I don't want to stop.

I try calling his name, but I'm not sure if he's paying attention. I pull on his hair, but not too roughly. His eyes are hazy and there's a lazy grin on his face. "Don't leave any hickeys." I warn seriously. He nods against my chest before returning to my neck. My eyes shut savoring everything he's putting out. I feel his tongue running against my skin in between kisses. This is positively sinful. "Damon!" I cry out as he bites down on my neck. He snickers against my skin and resumes kissing.

He moves further down to suck on my clavicle. He runs his mouth against each end of the bone. My body is heating up with excitement. I feel uncomfortable like I'm going to explode. It's too much. I feel his hands moving down my body. He kneads my breasts, so I reflexively jump away in surprise. "Damon, stop, too much." I say in a shaky voice.

I hear him sigh in disappointment, but he crawls up the bed. "So doll, did you have fun?" He asks with a cocky grin.

I duck my head, I know my cheeks are turning crimson. He knows I'm shy about this stuff, but he still laughs at me. I think he's mocking my inexperience. I sober up attempting to hit his chest. He blocks my hands. "Be nice." I exclaim in a fit of nerves.

To my horror, he keeps on laughing. He grins roguishly. "I'm never nice." He glances at my nightstand. "Want more water?"

I close my eyes in disbelief. I can't believe my own behavior mostly. "Please."

I watch him grab the empty glass and leave the room. I let out a sigh once I'm alone. I lay flat on my bed staring at the window. I coyly touch my lips. I can't help feeling giddy and hyper. What is wrong with me? I close my eyes hoping to regulate my breathing.


	5. Spooning With Sin

_'We were just playing a game called photography.  
You turn off the lights and see what develops.'  
Peyton Place (1957)_

_._

_._

_._

It's been one week and one day since Damon climbed through my window. I'm not sure how it evolved, but every night since, he's slept in my bed. He splits close to dawn every morning. Thus far, he's kept his word to stop when I ask him. I've maintained self-control to not pass Second Base. But he clearly wants it and he's unwinding me. With this noted, I plan on ending these late night rendezvouses.

Tomorrow I'm returning to school, which means I'm returning to normal life. My busy normal life. I work hard to maintain control and I love being at the top. I don't want to get sidetracked. I can't tease school boys, while allowing Damon to do God-knows-what at night. I'm not the type to lie or keep secrets. I'm comfortable in my 'good girl' image.

This morning at mass, the priest's sermon was on lust and purity. I could barely sit through the entire thing. I was dragged with remorse about my recent behavior. By the end of the last hymn, I was nearly in tears, even Stefan noticed! I lied to him about what was wrong. I felt guilty about lying, but what could I say? 'I permitted _your_ brother to feel me up this week', would certainly not suffice.

I'm sitting on my bed contemplating penance, as Damon enters through the window. He finds the window to be a convenient way to arrive, but I worry he's going to break his neck. He doesn't say anything to me as he staggers over to my side. Tonight he's wearing a Dodger's shirt and dark blue cuffed jeans with a leather jacket. He looks less intimidating dressed in blue.

Not in the right mindset, I allow him to proceed through the usual routine. He takes off his jacket, tossing it on my dresser. He kicks off his shoes at the end of the bed. He slides his belt off, the large buckle scratches me, it lands on the carpet with a chime sound. He is ready to go in a minute flat.

When he joins me in bed, my brain catches up to say something. I need to be strong. I put my hand on his chest. "Damon. Stop. I don't want to do this anymore."

He looks at me like I'm off the wall. "What are you talking about? I haven't even touched you yet." He shakes his head and kisses my neck.

I moan at the contact, but I manage to push him away. He obviously misunderstood me. "Stop. No. I don't want be _with_ you."

This time he flinches at my words, catching my meaning. I can tell he's angry, it's slightly frightening. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

His words throw me for a loop. I never considered being in a relationship with him. In all honesty, because he's a greaser. "Break up with you? You're not my boyfriend."

His anger shifts to confusion. "What do you mean I'm not?"

His confusion is making me confused. "You think you're my boyfriend?"

"Then what do you call me?" He asks like I'm dumb or something.

"I think you have this backwards." I mumble to myself. I never expected this turn of events.

"Why do you wanna break up? It's been what... a week?" He asks in a hopeless tone, that almost makes me feel bad.

"Things are going to change. I'm going back to school tomorrow." I say seriously.

"I know. You told me last night." He replies.

"This week has been..." I try to think of a word only to settle for his word. "Fun. But the week is over. I can't have you in my bed-"

He interrupts me before I can finish explaining. "What's the problem? There isn't anything wrong with letting your boyfriend kiss you."

I sigh hearing _that_ word, again. "Damon. You're not my boyfriend."

"The hell I'm not." He growls at me. I move away from him scared. He winces seeing the terror in my eyes. He calms down and softens his voice. "I won't let you break up with me."

Damn, I don't know how to get through to him. "_This._" I say pointing to the space in between us. "Is not a relationship!" I'm now yelling at him in frustration.

"Then tell me what you want." He says in a normal voice.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do?"

I look at him stunned. He wants to negotiate this _thing_ we have into an actual relationship. "You're serious? You really want to be my boyfriend?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "You can stop saying that. _I am your boyfriend._"

"You have to take me on dates."

"Hey, now, that's your fault. You didn't let me take you out. I offered two times." He says holding up two fingers to be cheeky.

I look at him in disbelief. He's trying to be innocent. There's no way he was asking me out on dates. He wanted to get his hands on me. "Damon... besides parking and the drive-in."

He huffs in response. "So tell me where to take you."

I close my eyes in annoyance. He's clueless about what sweet girls want.

"Dinners, dances, carnivals, concerts, pool, park..." He better get with it now.

"Okay, okay, we'll have a blast, but I don't jitterbug." He warns with a serious expression. "I'll slow dance with you."

I don't know what to say. I just look at him imagining us slow dancing. Would it be romantic or strange?

"What else besides dates?" He asks still revved up on the 'boyfriend' concept.

I can't help laughing. "You're supposed to give me something of yours to wear."

"I'm not giving you my leather jacket."

"Gee golly, thanks..." I make a face of disgust. "I would never wear it anyway."

"I'm really lame at this." He admits while laughing. "You're my first girlfriend. Want to suggest the item?"

"Oh." I'm going to be his first girlfriend? Wow, well that explains... a lot. "I don't know. Ring, necklace, you know a typical accessory."

"I don't wear jewelry, unless you want my brass knuckles." He laughs at his stupid joke. "I don't think you'll wear my bandanna or blade either, so can I buy you something?"

"Huh." He is full of surprises tonight.

"I'll buy you a heart-shaped locket or a bracelet with the little hangy things." He draws using hand motions.

"Charm bracelet." I clarify.

"Yeah, that thing, do you want that?"

"I don't care what you get me, um, I won't accept something boosted." You never know with greaser boys. They do bad things.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He says sarcastically. "So that's it, we're official." He scoots down the bed in an attempt to kiss my lips.

I place my hands on his chest. "One more thing to talk about."

"Jesus H. Christ." He mutters.

"I refuse to be your girlfriend if you're also with other girls." I say narrowing my eyes in a 'mad wife' glare. I'm well aware of the flirty attention he receives.

He scowls at me. "Mickey-Mouse. That's the _point_ of having a girlfriend. You are my go-to girl."

That's one way to put it, I guess. "Right. Okay."

He salaciously grins as he leans down to capture my lips. My eyes stay open looking at the ceiling. Dear God, forgive me for dating a greaser. I doubt he will reform anytime soon...

Damon is hovering above me attached to my lips. Three nights ago, he taught me how to 'french kiss'. I vividly remember the first time he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I pulled away in horror. He laughed at me, he usually laughs when I'm being 'naive'. He patiently explained the different ways to kiss. I could barely lay next to him, when he asked me to try the different ways on him. I was so shy, but then I really liked it, so I wasn't so shy anymore. He called me a 'fast learner' and I asked if that was a compliment. He said it was a compliment of the highest order.

My new favorite way to kiss is licking his lips and then sucking on them individually. There is something satisfying about biting down on his lips after he says something cocky. I call it Pleasurable Payback.

His hands move down my body until they stop at the hem of my cotton tank. He leaves them there while he kisses my neck. I turn my head to give him better access. He opens his mouth against my neck in a combination of sucking and nibbling. I'm wiggling and moaning underneath, he chuckles before holding me still. By pressing down a little of his weight on my hips, he is able to steady me.

His lips move up my neck until he captures my earlobe between his lips. He licks it slowly causing me to shiver. I bet there's goosebumps running down my skin. His hands move under the tank and run down the sides of my ribs. I sigh loving the way his hands feels against my skin. I love his large masculine hands.

His mouth continues to switch between my lips and neck, while his hands massage my torso. When he can't take it anymore, he breaks apart to check for any signs of resistance. I'm too clouded to say anything as his eyes tear into me.

He triumphantly grins and lifts the tank from my body, tossing it off the bed. I remain underneath him at his mercy in a simple cotton bra. The bra I'm wearing doesn't have any boning, so it does nothing to conceal my hard nipples or spilling cleavage.

I'm anxious because Damon hasn't done anything yet. I almost want to grab his hand and place it on my breast, but I won't. I'm not fast like that. He finally gets out of his dazed state to touch my breasts for the first time in earnest. My eyes close to concentrate on the new feelings I'm experiencing. After palming my breasts a few times, I feel his thumbs rub across my hardened nipples. A warm flood rushes through my skin that I've never felt before.

He stops touching my nipples and his hands wrap around behind me. He leans down to kiss from my neck all the way to the valley of my breasts. He rubs his face against my chest reminding me of kitty cat.

His hands locate the clasp of my bra, he tugs on the clasp. He looks up at me from his position on my chest. He's waiting for me to tell him to stop. Tonight, I'm going to let him touch me bare.

I don't say anything, so he releases the clasp. He lifts his head up to get the bra out of the way. I don't see where he throws it. He palms my breasts, much like earlier, but this time I can't describe his facial expression. He's in some kind of awe.

I hear him whisper 'so soft', before he unexpectedly sucks on a nipple. I jump at the foreign sensation. Every touch is indescribably sensitive. The rush of warmth returns to my body, only stronger than before. I close my fists as a natural reaction. He alternates between using fingertips and lips on my nipples until I'm trashing my head. Every time he flicks at me, I can't resist shaking, it's involuntarily. He starts to roughly suck, but I can't handle the heat a second longer.

I unclench my fist to squeeze his shoulder. "Damon. Stop." I say in a surprisingly strong voice.

His lips unclasp at my words, but he doesn't move up the bed. Instead his face remains on my chest, using my breasts as a make-shift pillow. He looks somewhat bummed, but I don't want to talk about what just happened.

Damon looks up at me and says something first. "Oh, hey doll, do I get a photo of you? You know for my wallet."

His question causes me to giggle. I wonder what could have reminded him to ask. "I'll give you a senior portrait when I get them."

He gets up off my chest and hovers above my face. He caresses my cheek with his hand. "Hmm... I was thinking a swim suit photo."

I have no answer for him other than a roll of my eyes.


	6. 07-17-14

_'I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you.'_

_'We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me.'_

To say the least, 2013 was a rough year for me. But the best news is that I'm gonna tie the knot with my boyfriend of 11 years! As some of my readers might remember, my boyfriend and his crew were the source of inspiration for my Damon and Elena stories. (The very reason why I was called: BadBoysAreBest.) So in general celebration of 2014, I've decided to retire this account. I'm over at **NerdDamon** now.

As my wedding gift on 07/17/14, anyone will be able to download **"You Know I'm No Good"** as an interactive book. And I am so very excited for my readers to hear the beautiful music mentioned in the chapters! I'll be posting the indefinitely free link at my LiveJournal comm: TVDMixing.

Well, sweethearts- it's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it? Happy #2014 to all of you! May this upcoming year be everything that you ever wanted. Also, remember to smile 'cause our unstoppable OTP won the PCA for Best Chemistry. Not even joking when I say: straight up whiskey shots and/or oranges to my fellow lovers of canon Damon and Elena.

* * *

Legal Stuff: "You Know I'm No Good" is an inspired remix of "Forever" by Judy Blume and "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton. All characters and locations mentioned in the story remain the intellectual property of L.J. Smith and Kevin Williamson. The title is credited to Amy Winehouse. No profit has been made or will be made of this fanwork.

**All of my links are on my new fanfiction profile: NerdDamon**


End file.
